(It's been a real) Hoot!
by MugiwaraMarimo
Summary: Zoro discovers his love cook isn't exactly...well, his love cook anymore. In fact, Zoro really isn't sure how to react to the small fluffy bird he discovered in the kitchen. It most certainty had Sanji's foul mouth... (Written for Shaetil of Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

Zoro watched helplessly as the little Snowy Owl hopped across the grass deck in the light of the sinking sun. The pristine white feathers hued with oranges and pinks. Sitting up from leaning against the tree, his hands fell into his lap as the bird spread his wings and ruffled his tail before refolding them and turning their head to peer back at him. "Alright...time for bed." Standing, the swordsman walked over to the bird, who tilted his head to watch his every move.

They were losing him. Sanji had lost the ability to speak earlier that day, giving out a long low hooting sound in response to Zoro's words. In a flurry of wings, the used-to-be blond turned to face the swordsman's boots and he crouched down to lower his hand to the animal. Zoro's wrist was bandaged and a leather strap over that; Chopper insisting on it if Zoro insisted on letting Sanji, with his sharp talons, perch on his hand.

Sanji strode onto the leather with his typical air of importance, hooting again with a flair of his tail to keep balance as Zoro stood. Absently he scratched the side of the white raptor's head as he peered off into the coming night. "Robin said you're nocturnal. But I'm not letting you stay out here alone all night love cook. Not when you still can't fly the greatest."

Again the bird ruffled, fluffing himself up same as the blond would have done if he was still Human at the slight insult. The large gold rimmed black eyes looked at him curiously as Sanji swiveled his head towards the sound of the swordsman's voice. "Let's go."

Turning for the bunk room, Zoro made the short trip quietly, content to listen to the low hoots of his partner as he went. There was still no explanation as to why Sanji had suddenly turned into an owl and they were still no closer to finding a way to reverse it. Zoro couldn't think about it, instead spending the day trying to calm his lover when he could still speak and trying to teach him to fly properly.

The others were not here yet and even though he normally stayed up so much later, this day had taxed Zoro's nerves greatly and he was ready for bed. Carefully, holding the arm with Sanji on it up, he flopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh and lowered his arm to his chest. The little Snow Owl hopped off his wrist, carefully stepping across the swordsman's chest as his talons dug into the T shirt he wore.

The whole animal moved with each breath Zoro took as he cocked his head to the side to watch him. "What are you thinking Sanji?" Zoro reached out with his fingers, running them over the top of his head before scratching under the base of his skull, giving a faint smile when the bird tilted into the touch. Closing his large eyes, the bird hooted again, raising one foot into the air to mimic the scratching motion of the swordsman.

"We'll fix this don't worry cook." Running a hand down the owl's back, Zoro tugged lightly at his tail before dropping his hand on to his stomach and shifting his shoulders to get comfortable. His other arm went up behind his head, the crook of his elbow a make shift pillow. Turning his head to the left, so he could still see Sanji, Zoro took a deep breath. "You stay here with me. Even if you don't sleep okay? I know you're still in there shit cook."

The owl hooted as Zoro closed his eye, feeling utterly defeated, useless and powerless to stop or control what was happening to his lover. He felt Sanji move up his chest, could see the wide awkward gate of the bird in his mind's eye, before he settled down in the hollow his neck and shoulder made from how his head was turned. Sanji's sharp talons dug into his skin, but Zoro tried not to move. He didn't want to startle him while he got his little self comfortable. He hooted again, a low sound he repeated several times before he fluffed up, the brush of feathers tickling at his cheek and nose.

The air fell still after that, the only noise a slight clicking and scraping sound that the swordsman recognized as the owl preening his feathers. Eventually that stopped as well to be replaced with a slight tug to his own hair and Zoro jerked away to crane his neck to look at the bird nestled against his shoulder. Sanji clacked his beak and turned his head around to face him before Zoro sighed and settled back to his previous spot. With a single hoot, the tugging started again. This time he ignored it in favor of concentrating on sleep. If Sanji wanted to preen him as well, who was he to stop him?


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro woke groggily at something tugging at his ear. He moved his head away, grumbling and taking a deep breath as he tried to fall asleep again. Things were quiet for just a moment before he heard a rustle and the tugging at his ear again. Scrunching his nose, Zoro batted at whatever it was pulling at his earrings, bolting into a sitting position when he hit something soft and there was a loud screech.

Looking down into his lap was Sanji, feet waving madly in the air and the startled little owl tried helplessly to get off his back from where he had fallen between Zoro's open legs. The swordsman couldn't help the snort, reaching to scoop up the bird and right him back on his feet. He puffed up, ruffling his whole body in annoyance before side hopping the way up Zoro's leg to his knee. Turning his head, he hooted up at Zoro, who was still smiling like an idiot at him. "I'm sorry fluff cook, but you can't rip out my earrings." He brought his fingers up to run through the gold bars before scrubbing his hand over his face. "Wonder what time it is?"

Sanji simply hooted at him in answer. Zoro rubbed at the leather and bandage on his arm from the day previous before holding out his hand to the animal. Sanji easily climbed onto Zoro's wrist and the swordsman stood up, making his way towards the bunk room door and out onto deck.

The sun was up and Sanji shied away from it as Zoro stepped onto the deck. "Here...hang on a sec." Setting the owl on the rail of the deck, he pulled off his shirt and slung it over his shoulders like the towel he had used yesterday before offering his hand back to the bird and moving him to his shoulder. The raptor turned his head, burying his face into the longer hair on the side of Zoro's head and the swordsman chuckled as he felt the pull of his hairs as Sanji preened him again.

"What a curious cook we have," Robin commented as Zoro stepped into the kitchen, turning his head to give Sanji a glare as he hooted loudly and spread his wings in an attempt to greet the archeologist. He jumped from Zoro's shoulder, half flying and half falling to the counter, where he slid across it clumsily to Robin. She reached out to pat him lightly on the head as the swordsman sat in his typical spot at the counter. "Good morning cook-san."

"He tried to rip out my earrings." Yawning Zoro jerked his head towards the cook as he stood up and once again side hopped along the counter, following Robin with a string of hoots as she moved towards the fridge. "Think he's hungry?"

"Most likely."

"Hey Sanji, come here. Robin will get you something." Zoro patted his hand on the counter, gaining a swiveled head turn from the bird before he hopped over to him. Reaching up, Zoro scratched under the side of his skull again, ruffling up the feathers, but Sanji didn't seem to mind as he tilted his whole body into the touch. He lifted his foot again to mimic Zoro and promptly fell onto his side, wings coming out for balance too late.

Zoro didn't stop his scratching, humming along with the owl when he started a contented warble and closed his eyes. Reaching out his other arm, the swordsman scooped up the bird, cradling the cook against his chest. Sanji hardly reacted, too caught up in the way he was being treated to care or notice that it was Zoro who held him.

Robin brought over a place with a fish on it and set it down on the counter near by, before reaching for her coffee. The two were quiet a minute, just listening to the soft noises of one happy little owl before Zoro looked up to his crew mate. "Can we fix him?"

"Chopper and I think we got somewhere last night, but we need to act fast. Franky turned the ship back to our previous location once we got the approval of Luffy."

With a nod, the swordsman moved and shifted, setting Sanji lightly to the counter. The owl twisted his head around to look at Zoro, giving him a single long hoot, fanning his wings and tail before walking over to the fish and the plate. He dug right in, jumping right onto the fish and sinking those deadly claws and beak in, ignoring both Robin and Zoro as they watched him eat.

Robin reached out, placing her hand on Zoro's forearm and squeezing gently so he would look at her. "We will return him to normal, you know that right Zoro?" Zoro simply nodded.


End file.
